


Rest and Peace

by XieRust



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieRust/pseuds/XieRust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monumental tasks are underway and for once it's not up to them to make sure it all happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Any relevant warnings are at the end of the fic.

They're out back behind her home, lounging on a pair of beach chairs someone had scavenged with a couple of beers sitting on a crate between them watching a sunset neither of them thought they'd ever see again.

"This is how you celebrate a victory." Anderson says to her, readjusting himself in his seat. "A couple of beers and a perfect view of the sun setting over the ruins and the biggest damned cleanup crew I've ever seen."

"That's one way of putting it." Kaiden says, coming to sit in the seat on the other side of Shepard.

Shepard chuckles in as she watches the Reapers with their green lights moving about in the distance. "Have fun answering existential questions for Legion?"

"Yeah, Mordin and him started going way over my head and that's when I called it a quits. I invited Thane to come out, too, but I think his social meter is over filled at this point."

Quietly they watch the Reapers at work. With them, unseen, are the soldiers and engineers of several different militaries coordinating with their former adversaries to salvage what they can and begin the plans of rebuilding the Earth's cities. It's bound to be a monumental task that will be performed on Palavan and Thessia as well. Again, together with the Reapers and the various peoples from different worlds in a joint effort the likes of which have never been seen but will hopefully set the tone for the more unified future they're working for.

It's a monumental task, and for once it's not up to them to make sure it happens. No, now they rest.

Shepard eventually gets up and heads inside the house and over to wait at the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Canonical character deaths. Depiction of an after life.


End file.
